Simular
by DaeikoSou
Summary: No importaba cuantas veces terminaban en la misma situación, donde luchaban por tener el control de la situación, ellos no eran nada, o al menos querían convencerse de ello.


**Disclaimer:** Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Número de palabras:** 917.

 **Pareja:** Toagami Byakuya x Celestia Ludenberg (celesgami).

 **Advertencias:** Circunstancias lo más resumidamente detalladas, narración dudosa, una que otra escena subida de tono (no mucho).

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **SIMULAR**

* * *

No importaba las veces que disimularan que no se dirigían la palabra al frente de todos los demás, no importaba cuantas veces hayan tenido esa serie de encuentros en el único lugar donde Monokuma no podía verlos (el vestidor), no importaba como comenzó todo aquello. Entre Togami y Celes no había nada. O al menos eso querían simular, ni una mirada entre ambos mientras estuviesen en grupo, mucho menos en los pasillos done Monokuma observaba cada movimiento en las cámaras, ellos ocultaban absolutamente todo hasta que se encontraban a solas en el vestidor.

Aunque, bueno, quizá nada de eso hubiese pasado si Byakuya no hubiera formulado preguntas estúpidas, si tan sólo hubiese seguido con su propia regla de no ir más allá con las personas que se encontraban encerradas en ese instituto, donde un oso psicópata los mandaba a matarse entre sí para poder graduarse y salir de allí; no podía confiar en nadie allí, y su intuición le decía que mucho menos confiase en Celes; pero por primera vez, no le hizo caso.

Quizá porque le resultaba interesante, podía serle franco con ella, e incluso insultarla, y Celes respondería con la misma calma, e incluso lo insultaría de una manera "cortes", mientras sonreía y lo miraba con aquéllos profundos ojos rojos como la sangre. A veces, incluso, lograba callarlo, y él la miraría con aquél enojo peculiar en Togami cuando las personas le parecían molestas.

Entonces, si Celestia le parecía molesta ¿por qué terminaron en dicha situación? En otra ocasión, en el mismo vestidor, nuevamente encontrándose "por casualidad" en el mismo (enserio, no sabían cómo podía existir tantas coincidencias), ambos querían callar al otro, a su manera, pero no lo lograban, Byakuya terminó acorralando a Celestia contra la pared, cerrándole la boca de una vez con un beso, en un principio la chica se había sorprendido, pero rápidamente cobró el conocimiento y siguió con aquél beso, por lo demás, sólo se dejaron llevar, sin importar que ninguno de los dos se llevase exactamente "bien".

No hablaron del tema, tampoco parecía importarles que tales situaciones se repitieran cada vez más; incluso, se había convertido costumbre el hecho de encontrarse en el mismo vestidor, rompiendo una de las reglas que la misma Celestia había colocado, el no salir de noche. Por supuesto, así ninguna persona (mientras no rompiese la regla) los encontraría. Claro, llegaban a horas diferentes, quizá Monokuma los haya observado desde los pasillos, o quizá no, tampoco les importaba mucho, al final, ellos no eran nada, sólo se encontraban para romper un poco la monotonía de aquél lugar. Y ambos eran expertos en simular que nada pasaba entre ellos, resultaba "perfecto".

Podía decirse que se odiaban, o sólo era una rivalidad entre quien sería el mejor, muchas veces competían para ver quien terminaba sometiendo al otro, en muchas ocasiones Celes logró controlar la situación, y en varias oportunidades, sus encuentros terminaban en relaciones sexuales. Y no importaba que eso pasase, ellos seguían siendo nada.

Celestia tenía una gran capacidad para mentir, incluso a sí misma, no se le fue difícil convencerse de que sólo estaba con Togami por dinero, utilizándolo para sus verdaderos sueños, aprovechándose de su debilidad ante ella, con quien podía tener momentos más placenteros. Si, ella estaba totalmente convencida de ello. Mientras que el heredero sólo se convencía a sí mismo que era por diversión.

Pero cuando Celestia fue declarada culpable en el doble homicidio, todo cambió.

Togami no supo cómo pudo disimular aquello que sintió, ¿quizá desesperación? No, no podía ser eso. Nadie lo notó. Quizá debió hacerle más preguntas estúpidas a Celestia Ludenberg, no era que le importara, pero él pudo haberle dado el castillo que siempre soñó, incluso dos o tres castillos si a él se le antojaba, tenía el poder de hacerlo realidad. Entonces, ¿por qué a esa idiota no se le ocurrió pedírselo? Claro, porque no eran nada, no eran como esas parejas normales que se cuentan sus problemas, sueños y ambiciones. No, ellos sólo se dejaban llevar. Byakuya empezó a enojarse consigo mismo, debió hacerle caso a su intuición, no acercarse a tus rivales.

Celestia sabía que podía conseguir lo que quería si era paciente, pero la tentación le había ganado. Ella pensó que podía ser más inteligente que los demás, ella jamás perdería, por eso se confió. Pero mientras planificaba todo, su consciencia no la dejaba en paz, siempre pensó en Togami, aquél chico engreído que quizá merecía morir por su mala actitud, pero ella lo había llegado a considerar parte de ella, sin importar cuanto luchara por mentirse una y otra vez, seguía pensando en él. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, pronto se convencería a sí misma, cuando cumpliera su sueño, que fue la mejor elección, pero con cada minuto que pasaba se le era más imposible, incluso, en sus últimos momentos, lo pensaba.

Y entonces, mientras Celes era ejecutada ambos se dieron cuenta, que aunque lo hayan escondido muy dentro de su ser, ellos se querían a su extraña manera. Pero sabían que en ese mundo donde vivían ahora, no podía funcionar, por lo que se convencían de que no estaba ningún tipo de sentimiento amoroso incluido en sus encuentros, besos, caricias, las marcas de mordidas en la piel pálida de la gótica (una de las tácticas de Byakuya para mantenerla bajo control), y las palabras frías que sólo ambos podían descifrar.

Todo quedaría entre ellos, incluso el hecho de que esa última sonrisa mientras Celestia era ejecutada, iba dirigida a Byakuya.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Éste es mi primer escrito sobre éste juego/anime, me gusta mucho esta pareja, me hubiese gustado ver más interacción entre ambos, cada vez que veía a Celestia hablarle a Togami con esa calma en el juego me hacía emparejarlos aún más jaja (a pesar que no fue tanto) ambos tienen esa personalidad que siento que funcionaría si se trabaja bien, ambos tienen ese tacto en decir las cosas de frente (cada quien a su manera) de la manera más realista, ambos tienden a ordenar a los demás que hagan lo que quieren, por esa razón los he colocado tipo "rivales" al momento en que se encontraban, siempre querían tomar el control de todo, pero en cada encuentro había un ganador diferente. Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias y espero les haya gustado ;) cualquier duda, recomendación, etc, será muy bien recibida siempre y cuando sea bajo respeto. Sin más que decir, me despido!


End file.
